


His Blind Eyes

by skyetheripper24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyetheripper24/pseuds/skyetheripper24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape may be a brilliant Potions professor, but he can't see past his one sided love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Blind Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, except Sasha, yada yada.

The man I love doesn't even know I exist. I'm as good as invisible when I am around him.

I lie, of course. He DOES know I exist, but whenever SHE is around, I may as well be invisible. 

It's been this way forever. He and I met in our first year. I thought he was handsome with his proud face and long black hair. He was shy, clearly afraid of being made fun of because he was poor. I didn't judge him. I just followed him wherever he went with my eyes, the same as he did with HER. He was the first (and only) person that discovered my secret (at that time). He didn't judge me either. Just told me that it made me "me." But I always saw him staring at me wearily, especially whenever SHE was around. 

I think it was in our third year that I plucked up the courage to tell him how I felt. It was Valentine's Day. I had wandered down to Honeydukes and purchased a tiny box of chocolates. Not just any chocolate, mind you, but a small box of the dark chocolates that he loved. I wrote a note, stuck it inside the box, and left it outside the dorm room. Sadly, while he did receive the box, he believed they were from HER since I hadn't been clever enough to sign my name. I still mentally kick myself for that.

When I was sixteen, my current fiance discovered me via a prophecy. He also discovered my secret the same way. He made a point to come and visit me during the summer holiday's. By this time, my father had already passed away and the little farm was now all mine. I still remember looking into his dark eyes and thinking, "This man will be the death of me." But that's a story for another time.

As the years went on, my love was still blind to my affections. He still is, in fact. Everyone is now well aware of how I feel. Except him. I guess it doesn't matter. I could never compete with Lily Evans anyway. Sev's heart will always belong to her and I guess that's fine with....

The door slammed open. I looked up. He stood there completely pale, his eyes too big for his face. "Sev, what's wrong? Has something happened to Tom?!" Sev ignored me and closed the door. I reached out to comfort him as I used to do since we were children, but he pinned my wrists behind my back. With one swift movement, he crushed my lips with his. I managed to break the kiss, feeling quite flabbergasted. This is NOT how I always imagined our first kiss. 

"Please Sasha, don't. Don't reject me." He whispered, his voice filled with complete anguish. I pulled my wrists from his grip and wrapped my arms around him. We stood that way for a long while.

"Tell me what happened Sev. Is it your mum? Did Lucius or Tom do something?" My fingers absentmindedly ran through his hair. I don't know what I was waiting to hear at that moment, but what he said was definitely not what I expected (although, I should have). 

"She married him. She actually married him. She married Potter." 

Like I said, I could never compete with Lily for Severus' heart. He will always be blind when it comes to me.

**Author's Note:**

> A story is in the works. Please bear with me.


End file.
